


Mother Knows Best

by MissNaya



Category: DCU
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dominance, F/M, Fingerfucking, Humiliation, Masochism, Mommy Issues, Older Woman/Younger Man, Spanking, Submission, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 06:32:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17441738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissNaya/pseuds/MissNaya
Summary: The first time he did this, it felt impossibly silly, his huge body draped over her smaller one. Talia quickly fixed that; she has a way of making him feel small.





	Mother Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

> another anonymous commission, this time revisiting a pairing I wrote about a looooong time ago. they wanted Talia/Jason with a sort of jayroman flair, and this is what I came up with. it was a lot of fun writing for this pairing again, so I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

“Kneel, pet.”

It’s the first thing Talia says to Jason when he enters the room. The presidential suite of the hotel they’re meeting at is, naturally, the only one befitting someone like her. She looks completely content at her place on the edge of the bed, clad only in a silk chemise that he can very nearly see through.

He’s embarrassed by how easily he sinks to the floor at her feet. By now, it’s second nature.

She says nothing for the first few minutes. Jason keeps his eyes down, but he can feel her eyes burning a hole into the top of his head as she brushes her long, dark hair over her shoulder.

Just when he feels like he can’t stand the silence anymore, she speaks.

“I’m disappointed in you.”

“I can explain—”

“ _ Hush. _ ”

Jason clams his lips shut without further protest. Above him, Talia clicks her tongue.

“This is the third instructor you’ve killed,” she says. “Do you suppose experts like him grow on trees, pet?”

“Funny way to say  _ pedophile, _ ” Jason mutters. It’s out of turn, and he knows it. He can practically feel Talia frown.

“Regardless,” she says, “you’ve made quite the mess for me to clean up. Is my time worth nothing to you? Do you believe I have all of it in the world to shield you from my father,  _ and _ rebuild important connections that were years in the making?”

Jason’s shoulders slump. He’s not sorry for putting a bullet in that bastard’s skull the second he learned all he needed to know from him. Upsetting Talia, though? That stings. He knew it would, but he wasn’t prepared for how much.

She doesn’t explicitly tell him to answer, so he doesn’t. The silence stretches on between them once more; at the end of it, she sets her hairbrush off to the side and pats her lap.

“Come.”

Jason stands up. Talia’s eyes flick to his belt, and he catches the subtle signal by now, quickly moving to undo his pants. He shoves them down just enough to expose his briefs, then takes his place across her lap.

The first time he did this, it felt impossibly silly, his huge body draped over her smaller one. Talia quickly fixed that; she has a way of making him feel small.

“Fifty seems fair,” she says, tugging his briefs down beneath his ass. It leaves Jason’s cock, already getting hard, trapped inside the fabric. “Do you agree, pet?”

It’s not a question, and he knows it. Not that he would protest if it was.

“Yes,” he says. Almost continues, but hesitates, shutting his mouth at the last second.

Talia’s soft hand cups his bare backside. “You may say it.”

“...Yes, Mother.”

He feels her satisfaction like a physical thing, warm against his back. But he doesn’t get her praise, not yet.

He has to endure his punishment first.

She sets one hand on the small of his back, right where his shirt and jacket ride up. The other briefly leaves his ass, and seconds later, he feels the cool, smooth back of the hairbrush up against his skin.

“Count,” she says, his only warning before she brings the brush down  _ hard _ .

Jason yelps, but does as he’s told, gritting out “ _ One _ ” between clenched teeth. He does the same for “Two,” and “Three,” and “Four,” and soon they settle into a rhythm, Talia spanking him with one hand while holding him down with the other.

Of all the implements Talia has used on him, Jason thinks the hairbrush is one of the worst. Hard and sturdy, with more surface area than a whip or cane, it leaves his ass blotchy red and covered with bruises every time. He has to live with the reminder for days, sometimes weeks, trying not to pop a boner every time he sits down.

Speaking of. At around twenty strikes, Talia pauses.

“Don’t you know,” she coos, “that this is supposed to be your punishment, little one?”

Jason bristles at the nickname, breath catching in his throat as the edge of the brush trails over his ass. It dips lower, over his perineum and just behind his balls. She presses down until it aches, a dull, burning feeling that only makes Jason’s cock throb harder.

“Sorry, Mother,” he says, voice tight.

“Sorry for what?”

“F-for,  _ ah… _ ” He squirms under her hold, face flushing red as he tries to force the words out. “...m-making your job harder, nngh…”

“No,” she says. “You’ll apologize for that later. What are you sorry for now?”

Jason’s heart quickens. His tongue darts out to wet his lips.

“For… for getting hard,” he says. It’s no secret to either of them that saying the words doesn’t come naturally to him. She has decades of experience, and he has, well… her.

“Not just ‘getting hard,’” Talia corrects. “You have the indecency to rut against Mother’s leg during your punishment like a dog. Is this a joke to you, pet?”

“No,” Jason says immediately. “No, Mom— Mother. I-I didn’t mean to, it’s just, you’re—”

“Hmm?” Talia increases the pressure against his balls until he cries out in a mix of pain and pleasure. “I am what?”

Talia has as much of an ego as her father sometimes. He might roll his eyes if she were anyone else, but it suits her. She’s…

“Beautiful,” he gasps, fingers tangling in the sheets until his knuckles go white. “And— And soft, and I…”

“...Cannot control yourself?” she finishes for him. He hears a soft chuckle, imagines a smirk on her painted lips. “Poor boy. Perhaps finishing up your punishment will get rid of that unfortunate issue.”

Jason shivers, and a second later, Talia pulls the hairbrush back and brings it down harder than ever. He cries out, rocking forward in her lap, cock dragging obscenely over her thigh. Even through his briefs, the friction still drives him crazy. She doesn’t let up, barely giving him time to grit out each number before she delivers the next blow.

It doesn’t help, and she knows it. The more pain she puts Jason in, the more his mind goes fuzzy around the edges, pushing aside all his thoughts and feelings in favor of following her orders. The hairbrush rains down on his ass and thighs alike, occasionally striking his balls. His whole lower body trembles from overstimulation, and he knows his briefs must be stained with precum by now. He can feel how wet they are.

By the time they finally get to fifty, Jason is panting, cheek pressed to the bed, a little puddle of drool spread out under his mouth. He can’t even remember why he was so angry before; in that moment, all he knows is Talia, her body and her voice and her desires. His don’t matter compared to hers.

After all, she saved him. Cradled him in her arms and gave him back his life. The least he can do is follow her orders.

Talia sets the brush off to the side once she finishes, bringing her hand to Jason’s stinging rear. He hisses at the feeling, but rather than squirming away, he arches  _ toward _ it.

“My,” Talia says with a chuckle. “What a responsive pet you are. Most men break down long before you do.”

Her fingers rub over the marks she’s made, every little bit of friction sending more waves of pleasure to Jason’s cock. He practically whimpers when she dips them between his asscheeks, then lower, to that same sensitive spot behind his balls she’d been teasing earlier.

“But you aren’t like them, are you?” she asks. “No… You understand what it means to please Mother. What it means to  _ submit. _ ”

And it’s so fucked, isn’t it? How much Jason loves to hear those words. He remembers the first time they were together like this, the first time she brought him to the edge of hysteria and back — that time, with just her bare hands. Remembers the heady mixture of shame and pleasure that came with bending to someone’s every whims, to letting her use his body however she wished.

He’s more obedient now, more used to it, but that doesn’t mean that feeling has gone away. If anything, it’s more intense now, knowing how much he’s improved in the field of combat. He’s trained with the best of the best, learned how to kill people hundreds of different ways in thousands of different situations.

But with Talia? He may as well be that same kid he was before he died, young and dumb and eager to please. She’s the only one he’s got left. The only one whose opinion matters.

She hums idly, increasing and decreasing the pressure of her fingers just to hear him whimper.

“I am not foolish enough to think you actually regret ending that man’s life,” she says. “Your code will not allow it. But you may apologize for inconveniencing me now.”

“Sorry,” Jason says without any hesitation. “I’m sorry, Mother, so sorry, I n-never wanted to make things harder for you, I—”

“I know,” Talia says, cutting him off. “I can detect true loyalty when I see it. But it’s difficult, isn’t it? Suppressing those urges of yours.”

It is. Ever since he emerged from the Pit, it’s been near-impossible to ignore the part of his brain urging him to get rid of the scum of this world once and for all. Not even Talia can take that from him. But she can make it easier, giving him something to think about, to focus his attention on. Much as he hates to admit it even to himself, he isn’t sure if he’d be able to cope without her there to reassure him he isn’t a monster.

He doesn’t answer, and she doesn’t wait for one. “Darling pet… My sweet boy. Kneel for Mother again.”

Jason slides off her lap, vaguely aware that his eyes are watering. He blinks the tears back, but his face is still a mess, uneven red and slick with sweat and drool. He lifts a hand to wipe at his mouth, but she catches his wrist before he can.

“Strip.”

The second she lets go, Jason makes quick work of his clothing. First his jacket and body armor, then his boots and pants, and, finally, his briefs (just as stained as he thought they’d be). His cock stands at attention, uncut and throbbing. Though there’s still a trail of hair leading from his stomach to his cock, his balls are completely smooth, just the way Talia likes.

He settles back into his kneeling position, thighs and ass burning. Talia gives him a slow, appreciative once-over, lingering on his cock.

“I expect a more thorough apology,” she says, reaching up to slide the straps of her chemise down her shoulders. Her hair covers one of her breasts, but the other is visible beneath see-through black fabric, the shape of her nipple standing out against it. With Jason’s gaze frozen on her, she spreads her legs, revealing a dark triangle of lace over her cunt. 

“Yes, Mother,” Jason says, voice little more than a soft murmur.

“Good boy.”

The words settle in Jason’s gut, warming him from the inside. He averts his eyes to try and hide the way they light up at the praise, but he suspects Talia already knows.

“Look at me,” she says.

He does. Agonizingly slowly, she trails her fingers down her own body, between the valley of her breasts and over her flat, muscular stomach. At long last, they reach her panties, tugging the lace to the side to reveal dark, trimmed hair and the pink slit of her pussy.

“Start slowly,” she tells him. “From my feet.”

He glances up to see a smirk on her burgundy lips. Keeps his eyes locked with hers as he bends over, then finally breaks his gaze to press a kiss to the top of her bare foot.

By now, Jason has done this many times, but it never feels any less humiliating. He kisses up her ankle and over her calf, chaste pecks turning into something more heated as time goes on. Something about being prone in front of someone does something to him, something he doesn’t understand and can’t explain. It should be the opposite, he thinks, now that he’s powerful enough to take most people down without breaking a sweat. He shouldn’t enjoy this so much.

But, god, when Talia threads her fingers through his hair and breathes out a soft note of approval, he melts. He stops at the very top of her thigh, then bends over, repeating the process all over again with her other leg. His spit makes a wet trail up her flawless dark skin, and this time, when he reaches her cunt, he doesn’t stop, showering her outer lips with kisses and just the barest hint of his tongue.

“That’s it,” she says, leaning further back and tugging her chemise up a little higher. Jason locks eyes with her, and, when she doesn’t stop him, moves to press her lips to her clit.

She pulls him closer, and he starts to lick her in earnest, earning a soft exhale of pleasure. Just her scent drives him wild, but her taste? He stands no chance. Grunting, he alternates between sucking her clit and dipping his tongue inside of her, eagerly lapping up all her juices.

“Stay,” she tells him after a while, keeping tight hold of the back of his neck to keep him in place. “Just like that.”

He repeats the motion he’d done a second ago, fucking in and out of her pussy with his tongue. She moans and tosses her head back, beautiful hair dangling down to brush against the mattress. One long leg comes up to wrap around Jason’s shoulders, and he wraps an arm around her in turn, bringing his thumb down to rub circles into her clit.

“Initiative,” she breathes, voice an octave higher. Though he can’t see her face, he can hear how pleased she is. “Well done. You  _ are _ learning.”

Rather than speak, Jason moans long and low against her pussy, letting the vibrations from his voice sink in. Talia purrs in contentment, inner walls contracting around his tongue.

It doesn’t take long after that. Jason feels Talia get even wetter around him, tastes her slick as she draws closer and closer to orgasm. Abruptly, she yanks his hair, pulling his mouth back up to her clit. Immediately, he clamps his lips down around it and starts to suck, tongue teasing the little bud in his mouth.

“Fingers,” she tells him, voice rough with lust. “Three.”

Jason slips all three in at once the way he knows she wants him to. She lets out another satisfied growl, and he bristles with pride, slamming his fingers in and out of her slick cunt so fast that the sound of it rivals to drown out even his own noises. Her muscles are as powerful there as anywhere else on her body, bearing down hard around Jason’s fingers. He quirks them up, finds the bump of her G-spot, and lets her fuck herself down around them, showing him exactly what pace he should be going.

From there, it’s only a matter of seconds. Talia holds his hair so tightly in her fist that he feels a few strands come loose, but the pain only serves to send more bursts of electric pleasure down to his cock. Her inner walls flutter around his fingers, and she lets out the most exquisite moan Jason’s ever heard in his life.

_ I caused that, _ he thinks to himself, working his tongue in fast circles around her clit.  _ She sounds like that because of _ me.

The realization very nearly causes his own orgasm, but he holds off, focusing entirely on bringing Talia her pleasure. He feels her contract, hears more of those moans, and lets Talia grind against his face to ride out her climax.

Slowly, carefully, he lets up, sliding his fingers out of her in one smooth motion. They’re all covered in a thick sheen of Talia’s juices, and even after they’re gone, he watches her entrance pulse and twitch with the aftershocks of her orgasm. Much as he wants to lick his fingers clean, he doesn’t dare do anything without Talia’s say-so.

She doesn’t speak until her breathing evens out, relaxing with one leg still propped up on Jason’s shoulder.

“Apology accepted.”

Carefully, she sits up. Her chemise now sits below her breasts, nipples hard and swollen like she’s been playing with them. Jason’s mouth waters. As if sensing his desires, Talia quirks a finger, beckoning him closer.

Rather than speak, she wraps a hand around the back of his head and lifts one of her breasts with the other. He gets the idea, sinking forward to wrap his lips around her nipple. The maternal implications aren’t lost to him as she strokes his hair, encouraging him to suck.

His cock throbs so hard he nearly groans.  _ God, _ he’s a fucking freak, isn’t he?

“My lovely boy,” she says, stroking over his jaw. “Do you suppose you deserve a reward?”

Jason’s eyes flick up to hers, wider blue meeting narrowed green. Talia’s eyelashes, as gorgeous as the rest of her, flutter.

“...Only if you think so,” he says after a long moment, lips brushing up against her nipple with every word.

Talia smiles, letting him know he answered right. Without speaking, she stands, urging him up with her only to direct him to lie down in bed. She doesn’t need to speak for Jason to know what he needs to do; he crawls in and rolls over on his back, the humongous bed dwarfing even him.

He watches Talia strip the chemise off entirely, and allows himself a good look at her body. She’s incredible, muscles and curves combining to create one stunning, deadly woman. His mouth goes dry when she strips her soaked panties off, dropping them on top of his discarded leather jacket.

“Hands up,” she says, and Jason lifts them up over his head.

Crawling on top of him, Talia takes hold of his wrists, pressing them down against the mattress. She holds an insane amount of power inside her comparatively small body; Jason flexes as if trying to free himself, which only makes her tighten her grip.

“Now,” she says, cunt poised directly over Jason’s flushed cock. “You are to thank me for my generosity.”

“Thank you,” he says, brow furrowed, ready to say anything she asks of him. She lowers herself just far enough to let the head of his cock breach her entrance, and he groans. “Th-thank you, Mother,  _ nngh— _ ”

Talia’s eyes flutter shut, and she continues, lowering her hips ever-so-slowly until she’s flush with Jason’s hips. Rather than start to move, she clenches down on him, tensing and releasing over and over until Jason can do nothing but whimper.

“P-please,” he gasps, hips bucking beyond his control. The sight of his cock completely inside her drives him wild, and she knows it. Can tell from her smirk and the way she keeps teasing him.

“Tell me,” she says, bringing a hand down to his chin, running her thumb over his bottom lip. “Tell Mother what you want.”

“Wanna come,” he says, red all the way to his ears. Practically  _ sobs, _ “Please, please, Mom,  _ please— Ah— _ ”

His begging must finally work, because Talia starts to move in earnest, rocking her hips with a speed and skill that takes Jason’s breath away. He can do nothing but give in, let her set the pace while he tries desperately just to keep his head above water. She knows exactly what he likes, exactly how to touch him to make him lose control.

“Good boy,” she says above him, almost as breathless as he is. “Mother’s wonderful boy. Fill me, Jason. Do it  _ now. _ ”

That’s all he can take. Jason tosses his head back, mouth open in a ragged moan, clenching his fists hard as his cock throbs and his hips stutter. Talia clenches around him, expertly milking him until he has less than nothing left to give her. Then she keeps going, quickly pushing herself to a second orgasm before he can go soft.

The overstimulation leaves Jason’s ears ringing and his lungs burning. That’s to say nothing of how his ass feels. But, as Talia lifts off of him and gathers him close, resting his head against her breasts, he finds he doesn’t mind. She’s satisfied, and that’s become his main priority.

Maybe it’s a bad idea. Maybe he’s a complete idiot for falling so hard and fast.

But maybe Mother really does know best.


End file.
